


Melted Snow

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For puddle_took.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Melted Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For puddle_took.

A snowflake landed on his hair. Dom noticed it, and picked it out, grinning, feeling the cool flake melt in his hand. Billy smiled happily at him, pulling him closer, warmed by his body even through the thick material of both their coats.

"I forgot you get things like snow here," Dom almost says. But then, he forgets everything when he's with Billy. The world melts like snow on fingertips, and all that's left is his Billy. Nobody else. And the world feels _right_ when it's all melted snow on his hands.

"Look," Billy breathes as they stop, in front of the loch, drinking it in. The air is crisp and a little hazy, and there's a thick shimmer above the water. Dom's breath catches, and the world freezes back to life. Billy squeezes him, glancing at Dom's face, the look of pure wonder and excitement on it, and feels the warmest glow spread through him. A well of pride bursts in him, for his beautiful country, but most of all for this beautiful man. His everything. All together.

"Oh, _Billy_," is all Dom can say as he takes in the loch, the mountains framing it, eyes wide, trying to lap it all up at once. "_Billy_."

Billy cannot help but grin widely. "I know. Isn't it?" he waves a hand over the scene.

Dom turns to him. "It's ... it's _breathtaking_." And, on impulse, he kissed Billy. Kissed him softly, kissed his lips, his lower lip, his upper lip, then his cheeks. Billy's eyes were shut, and there were tiny snowflakes on the lashes. Reverently, very carefully and delicately, Dom kissed them away, feeling them melting on his lips. Wrapped his arms around Billy, felt Billy's arms around him, melting together.

"Mr Monaghan?"

The voice cuts through him, and he jolts back. "Hmm? Sorry?"

"We need you on set, Mr Monaghan," the girl smiled at him.

"Oh. Right." Dom looked around, half expecting to see snow and Scotland, but this was Hawii, in summer, not Scotland at Christmas. "Sorry, was miles away."

"Anywhere nice?" the girl smiled as he followed her back to set.

"Yes," he beamed. "Christmas."

When he got home that night, he pressed the button on his answering machine. _"Hey Dom, it's Billy. I'll be there in three weeks, finally managed to get the time. Can't wait. Love you. I'll bring the good whisky and m'surf board."_ Dom grins hugely into the darkness, rewinds the tape. The light indicating new messages hasn't flashed in days.


End file.
